Moving on
by T.S.M.A
Summary: Bella is a three years into her new life as a mother and vampire; EJ has completed her loving life but once Charlie passes will Bella be able to keep up the “public” story
1. chapter 1

The ache in my throat had dulled once I had fed.

I knew this week would be hard so Edward had told me to feed as much as possible before attending Charlies funeral. Charlie had died from an attack, everyone had said it was a bear but Edward and I knew the only dangerous things in the woods were us, EJ's protector and the pack she was in.

If it werent physically impossible I would've cried till I couldn't but I can't. Edward has been nothing but reassuring and I'm glad Charlie met my little lion before passing, he knew years ago that the we'd have to leave some day and that's what we did two years ago; but now we're back in Forks at the Cullen's residence getting ready for the funeral that I had dreaded since finding out two days ago.

"Bella?" Edward usually didn't stop at the door but under the circumstances I understood why,

"It's okay Edward come in" even with this soprano poker voice I knew Edward would hear through the facade.

Edward walked into the room and it was like Jasper was here, he lifted my spirits, he made me feel comfortable and at peace.

"Please forgive me for the stupid question but how are you holding up my love?" He gently rubbed my shoulders, his topaz eyes never left mine that stared at him from the mirror.

I didn't know how to properly explain to him in words so I put my shield down; it was the easiest way to tell him things without physically telling him.

I was hurt, I understood this was coming but just like everyone else I thought my dad would live forever; I'm holding up okay, better than I expected of course I'm glad he met my little lion, I'll never forget the day he met EJ..

We both smiled at the memory, Charlie's eyes wide with shock and then nothing but adoration, they were in it together and from Ejs thoughts that was more than his "Poppy" that was his reflection.

Hearing my worry Edward reassured me "EJ understands you're sad so he wanted to surprise you that's why I'm here, he was very strict and told me to "bring mama here dad I want to make her feel better" he chuckled.

My little lion definitely has both of our stubbornness, once his mind was made up nothing could change it, only Aunty Alice had persuaded him once to change the shorts he was in by fake crying and saying "you're breaking my heart Prince, are you really going to break Aunt Alice's heart?" But then again Alice could persuade anybody.

The dress I wore clung in the right spots and even though it was a time to mourn Alice had said we could always mourn in style. My arms snaked around Edwards neck and bought him as close to my face I possibly could. He gently kissed my neck pausing to nibble now and again. I needed to stop this before it gets outta hand. At this rate we'd never leave for Charlie's funeral.

I spun around and gave Edward a peck on the lips

"As much as I'd love to continue we have a son to attend too" I teased "but Rose would like to baby sit tonight so we'll pick up where we left off tonight"

He growled into my ear, biting it softly and leaving my embrace.

Once downstairs I could hear my sons feet running back and forth.

"EJ I hope your shoes are on we're leaving soon" as hard as I tried I could never exactly sound motherly

Ejs run stopped

"Well Bella little prince here refuses to put anything on until you see his surprise" Alice called back. As humorous as it was to see Alice annoyed she loved him more than anyone besides Edward and I. EJ had taken quite a liking to his Nana and Aunts calling himself there "protecter"

That had bought him a house of laughing vampires when Emmett had teased him a little longer than usual causing my lion to lose his temper, as worried as I was my little boy managed to knock Emmett down screaming " No one hurt my girls no one!" Emmett fell to the ground holding onto his shoulder like EJ had done some real damged.

I covered my eyes joining in on the fun as I walked through to the kitchen. Human Bella couldn't walk a straight line, yet it came so naturally using my other senses once my eyes were closed.

A floral scent hit my nose first, I loved fresh flowers since becoming like my family and understood why Esme's loved to have them around

"Okay Mama you can look now" giggles came from Edward Jacobs sweet mouth

I uncovered my eyes to see the biggest bouquet of flowers And handdrawn pictures on the kitchen counter top and of course a butt naked EJ waiting in anticipation

Love filled my chest, I grabbed EJ off the counter and hugged him tenderly, brushing his shabby ringlets out of his eyes I said

"You are the most sweetest thoughtful and gentle soul I know, thank you very my little lion"

EJ's smile was infectious, he plastered my face in kisses and as much as I loved him I needed to get some clothes on my lion so I did an "Alice"

"Buuut I'm still sad" my eyes dropped to the ground and I could feel Edwards teasing stare on me

"What can I do mama? I'll do anything?!" My sweet princes voice broke. He didn't like to talk much and he didn't like clothes either but Alice was pretty much begging me to get some clothes on him

With practice I had mastered how to "dazzle"

"Anything?" I looked up from under my lashes

My son really thought I was sad, he grabbed my face with his tiny hands "anything mama"

Determination.

Oh he was definitely Edwards son.

"Well would you let Aunt Alice choose your clothes today? It would make me very happy"

His eyes flickered between Edwards, Alice's and lastly mine.

With a defeated sigh he finally gave in

"Okay mama just for you and Pop"

I planted a small kiss on his cheek

"That's my boy" he darted to Alice and Jaspers room already knowing what too do.

"If only everyday was that easy" Edward had teased

"You ready love?" Edward rubbed my hand with his thumbs causing me to hum;

"Yes, time to face the music"

We all got into our separate cars;

Edward, EJ and I had decided to take the Volvo; for old times sake.

Rosalie and Emmett took Roses red convertible.

Carlisle and Esme in the black Mercedes with Alice and Jasper in the back; we had to convince Alice that taking her bright canary yellow porsche wasn't exactly fitting in.

Once we were around the corner from the church my nerves began to show; I realised why Edward needed me to feed more than usual; this was my first proper outing with humans

And to make it worse; humans I know.

Oh great.


	2. Saying goodbye

Charlie wasn't a social butterfly.

But as we pulled into the car park I seen how many lives he had helped throughout his years as Chief of police; an area close to the church had been reserved for family and since The Cullen's, Sue Clearwater and I were the only ones considered family there wasn't much space.

Cars had spilled onto the side of the road on the outskirts of the church.

As we all gathered, eyes had followed our every move since arriving, Seth, Leah and Jake had gone home to change into something more appropriate.

Edward brushed the small part of hair that had fallen in front of my eyes, he face covered in worry; before he could go on I interrupted

"If I'm not coping I'll let you know and we are gone Okay?"

"Of course Love, we are all here to help and support" he was genuine. And so were the rest of them; Esme had me in a tight embrace whilst Carlisle rubbed small circles on my back

Since becoming a vampire Edward had changed, not in a bad way but it was refreshing he no longer concealed his emotions or thoughts and was open. We had only fought once; all because Edward had cut my little lions ringlets without asking me beforehand. I had lost it; my lovely Edward Jacobs long tight ringlets we're now like Edwards hairstyle; and even though it suited his facial structure I didn't want my baby growing faster than he already was.

After days of sulking at the cottage with my little lion comforting his mama I went back to the house and made myself clear

"No one is too touch my baby or even his hair without my consent: even you Edward!"

Even Jasper had backed off

Esme was the only brave one to step forward and comfort me

"Yes Bella, we know you're being a mother and we understand it won't happen again"

"Down mama lion" Emmett had teased

I knew I was being too protective but he was my life now, and no one would change that.

We all gathered around the dug out hole; small cries broke out of Sue as we lowered Charlie into the grave; EJ had wanted his flowers right on the top so they were his "Poppy's" reminder that we loved him most. I thought I'd be sad and lost but it wasn't exactly like that; I was happy in the sickest way, Charlie was the only thing keeping me here in Forks the only reason Edward didn't push me when the idea of moving came up; Charlie, besides Edward and EJ was the only reason I feared the Volturi; with us gone Charlie would be the fastest way to hurt me which would result in a blood bath. But now that he was gone; I could focus more on EJ; I'm not happy with losing him but I'm happy he is gone.

Once the dirt was laid on top I scanned the crowd; the first pair of eyes to catch mine was Mikes; then a heavily pregnant Jessica. She gave me a sympathetic nod and I let my shield down.

"Edward"

He glanced in my direction, surprised by the sudden internal conversation.

"Is it Mikes?"

Edward looked where I was staring, no one else knew what was going on besides our own family; sniggers broke out.

Edward looked to the far left as if he were checking for someone then looked to the right doing the same thing.

That meant no.

I didn't mean too honestly but even as I vampire I had the worse luck.

My son and I were in fits giggling away like we were at a comedy show not my fathers funeral.

Shocked eyes hit me first, I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention.

"Friends and family Charlie- I mean my Father wouldn't want too see us sad, actually he wouldn't want any attention on him" I looked down at the filled hole "but since today is all about you dad, let's make it a good one okay? He bought us here to love the memories we have of him not to be sad by his passing"

Supportive nods and murmurs broke out and that's how I knew it was going to be okay.

Mike and Jess were the first to come to Edward and I;

"Bella I'm very sorry about your loss"

"No it's fine Mike everyone passes I guess it was Charlie's turn before anyone else"

Mikes eyes never left mine; or my body for that matter, I leant into Edward. A warning you could say.

Jess saw this and believe me her face made me want too do it again.

"Mike Jessica meet our son EJ" Edward kept his grip strong on my hip. Jessica's eyes flew to the young boy hiding in my hair, he leant toward Jess and smiled.

"Oh Bella! He's beautiful! Looks so much like both of you! Hello Sweetie I'm Jess" I could tell she was being genuine but my son wasn't having it.

Edward Jacob was gifted; he could read minds like his father but could make your thoughts disappear if he wanted to protect you.

Carlisle had said it was like he had half of my shield; not as strong but if you needed too he would protect your deepest thoughts from the like of Aro.

The sting of rejection was strong on Jessica's face. My lion didn't like her he made that clear.

EJ turned to Mike; "Hello Mike"

"Hey little man!"

"I'm not little only mama can call me that!?"

"Sorry mate, what can I call you?"

"Edward Jacob"

Nope. My boy hated Mike too, only family could call him EJ he made that very clear.

My shield was down

"He is definitely your son"

Edward glanced between EJ and I and turned to Mike; with a smug look he spoke

"Aren't they are prize? So when are you two due Jessica?"

Oh this should be interesting..


	3. Taming my Lion

"Actually not too long now, we don't know the gender but we don't care as long as the baby is healthy, isn't that right Mike?" Jessica eyes beamed a little too much of you asked me and apparently I wasn't the only one who had picked up on it.

My husband hated to pry into peoples mind more than he needed too but from the look of annoyance I could tell he had found the answer to my question.

"Well as lovely as it is too see you too please forgive me, my son is tired and I'm sure Mrs Cullen would like to grieve in peace" Edward velvet voice made me want to run home.

Once again shield was down.

"Let's run home, I'm sure EJ wouldn't mind a hunt before we drop him off to Rose"

Shield up

"Oh no that's okay!" Jess had replied almost instantly; even after all these years I'd thought she'd be over her silly high school crush. Then again, my husband wasn't like any other man here, he could bring the dead back: literally.

After a few more goodbyes I crouched to EJ

"Wanna go for a hunt? Or would you like to drive home with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper?"

"No mama! I wanna go with Uncle! He always tells me stories of good ole Texas!" His southern accent was adorable, even though he got on greatly with everyone my EJ was drawn to Jasper.

Apparently whilst in the middle of my change EJ had let Uncle Jasper know how he felt about Jasper and I's incident on my 18th, because attacking the most experienced vampire in the house was a good idea to EJ. EJ had really given it too Jasper, pulling off his arm and covering more of his body in bite marks. We had never bought it up when he was born but Edward had said Jasper felt bad when I was in the middle of my change about what had happened all those years ago and was thinking about it. Once they had picked up that EJ was gifted no one had bought up any incident with me almost dying again.

"Okay my strong little lion, Mama will see you soon"

Kissing my son had become a natural thing; smelling his scent didn't make me thirsty, but comforted me; it was like honeysuckle and fresh cut grass. Not something you'd want to eat but simply keep around to comfort you.

"Make sure to hurry mama I'll miss you" it was like I was going away, Alice had teased he was a Mamas boy; which was true. My son never left my sight unless Edward and I needed time of our own.

"Of course baby, now go on it's rude to keep people waiting" we had told him that he was allowed to WALK as slow as he possibly could. There wasn't a reason to baby him, and even though he had the body of a toddler his mind was more mature than Jakes: literally.

I watched my son trying to act as human as possible, gently saying "excuse me" "sorry Ma'am" and waving goodbye to those who waved at him.

Once he was safely in the sight of Jasper and Alice I turned to look for my husband. And it wasn't hard to find him; just look for the group of women and messy bronze hair.

Okay Lioness, tame your lion.

Now what did Alice tell you to do in this situation?

Oh that's right.

Back straight.

Hair flowing.

Confidence.

And my favourite.

Glare until you burn holes in the skin.

My strides were long; I don't get jealous I just like to make people- well women jealous.

That is MY Lion.

Edwards face was covered in guilt once I came into sight.

"Hello Mr Cullen care to introduce me to your crowd?"

I didn't walk around these women. I made them move; chanelling my inner Rose I went in for a kiss.

Edward expected a light peck but my hands were at his face. Holding it there longer than I usually would;

As I pulled back I watched the disappointment drip off all of the women's faces; so I decided to make it worse

"Bella Cullen, Edwards wife" I turned to the closest female to me and faced her directly, which a bit of impatience I spoke again " and who are you?"

Her eyes hit the ground almost instantly

"Oh .. uhh nothing I'm uhh no it doesn't matter sorry for your loss bye"

The crowd pretty much ran away.

"Goodness am I that scary?" I would've never did this as a human but I claimed my husband years ago. No more nice Bella.

I turned to my shocked husband

"If you so much as speak to another woman again you'll pay for it do you hear me Mr Cullen?"

Of course I was teasing, I don't get to make Edward uncomfortable but he replied instantly

"Yes Mrs Cullen"

"Now come on I want too go home, little lion wants us to say goodnight before we go to the cottage"

Edward pulled my body close to his and he was excited "Ladies first"

Time to go home to my baby.


	4. Time

The woods were peaceful as we walked hand in hand. Edward had always said I was like Snow White, you see nothing would come near us, not even the bugs in the dirt, but they always made an exception to me; even as a vampire, life seemed to like me, though as a human it felt as though life wanted me dead a few times.

The birds hung low singing there songs before disappearing into the trees. A glimpse of sunlight had caught Edwards skin creating lovely rainbows as a light for our path. Not that we needed it.

"So Mama, do tell me what was going through your head back there?" Edward teased

His topaz eyes burned with lust and if I played my cards right this dress wouldn't be so fitting soon.

"Well Edward if you must know I was looking for the most beautiful female in that group"

"May I ask why"

I threw my body in front of his making him come to a halt, I had worked on my intimidation's of each of them and I chose a mixture of Rose and Alice; light and strong.

"To show her that my Lion was already tamed"

A growled escaped his sweet lips; before he had time to react I pushed him to the ground and threw myself on top of him.

With his hips between my thighs I held him down; even though Edward was still the fastest in the family I was the strongest female in our clan.

Holding his shoulders down with my hands I purred near his ear;

"Do you remember our honeymoon?"

"Of course I do how could I forget?"

"Do you remember the first day? When you had upset me and refused to touch me the way I wanted?"

"Bella of course I do, I had ruined your first sexual experience" His eyes burnt with guilt.

Oh no you don't Edward it's my turn I thought.

"What I said back there with those vile women I meant it."

I grinded gently into his member and even though I needed some release I decided to torture my loving husband. Just as abit of payback.

I lifted myself off of him and pulling him into standing position.

"If I asked you to do something for me would you do it?"

"Bella you know I would just tell me"

"Okay close your eyes and count to ten"

"Fine"

As Edward counted I ran.

Ran as fast as I could before he realised what I had done.

I hit the river bank first leaping early to give me a head start.

Edward was hot on my toes growling as he clicked on to what was happening

I hit the clearing in record time; heavy thudding of paws ran next to me as my laughter filled the air

"You're going to pay for that Mama" Edward yelled as the wind whipped out faces

Oh he had no idea

I looked to my side to see Seth wanting to join in on the fun

"Seth slow him down I need to get to the house first okay!" The shabby wolf barked and yelped in joy before running in front of Edward

I thought Seth didn't hear what I had said but all of a sudden the giant wolf threw himself at Edward tackling him to the ground and licking his face; his giant paws held Edward down with no worry

"Bella that's not fair you know it!"

I didn't stop I ran harder, I could see the house now so I yelled

"EJ come and torment Dad! He upset mama!"

Oh I didnt need to tell him twice; he had heard the fun and wanted to know what the commotion was, once he saw his mama he waited for his command.

EJ was fast; faster than me or the wolves, Seth saw his little figure and threw himself out of the way as EJ launched his attack, he threw himself at his father too fast for normal eyes, he darted and jumped out of all of Edwards attacks

"No one hurt mama not even Daddy!!!"

He bit, and climbed and managed to stay out of Edwards tickling fingers.

"Beautiful sight, they've come so far" Esme sighed

"Yes you're right, I love seeing him so carefree" Carlisle replied back

"You gotta admit Bella is great for him Rose" Emmett chuckled

"Well at the end of the day we're all happy" Rose replied

"I'm just glad to have a nephew and another sister to love" TrustvAlice to say that, of course I loved them all; but as I turned back to my little family I laughed.

They were perfect.

"Okay EJ I think dad has learned his lesson, now come and give me a kiss"

My hands were full before I could finish,

"I love you Mama" Chocolate eyes burned into mine

"I love you little Lion"

Edward joined us then, rubbing his cheek from EJ's bites, EJ looked at him "I love you too Daddy even if you hurt mama now and again"

"And I love you both more than my own life"

We all turned to the house seeing our family stand there; smiles from ear to ear, my life was perfect and nothing would change that.

 **85 YEARS LATER**

EJ POV

"Mom every girl I like you find something about her!"

"She's not good for you, she doesn't deserve you"

My mother is overprotective; VERY overprotective.

Of course I love her I'd die for her, she's so strong; mentally and physically but I was grown now.

"Edward Jacob Anthony Cullen did you just answer back?" My mother called from the kitchen.

Mama has been more anxious than usual; Leah and I put it down to Dad coming home, My Father and Uncle Jasper had gone to Italy after Aunt Alice didn't come back when she said she would; even though the Volturi knew about me and stuff we knew we couldn't expect them to let it go.

So my father and uncle went to get her, Mom had gotten a call to tell her she was okay just abit confused but dad would explain later. When Dads around my lovely mother is more at ease, my parents neutral each other out quite a lot; Uncle Emmett had said that Mom was crazy about Dad back when Mom was actually at High school; and that Dad had tried to leave once but that ended with my parents almost being killed. I didn't like to think about my Mom in danger; even now as a vampire. She was my Mom and you could say I was a mamas boy.

Aunt Alice had said it was a good thing because Women run this clan; Uncle Jasper rolled his eyes at that.

I got up from my room and made my way to my mom.

"Mom what's the matter? You're acting weird"

Her fingers dug into the kitchen counter leaving dents;

"Little Lion I haven't been away from your Father since I was human, so forgive me but I don't like too" my mom knew I hated that nickname but she was the only one allowed to call me that; Her and Nana.

I understood where she came from; well not really but I saw it in my Fathers mind also; they hated being apart. They were mates. Dad had a bad habit of thinking about Mom too much with me around; now that I was older He had warned me too not look into peoples thoughts unless you want too see something that'll scar you for life.

Then again he showed me nice things of Mom.

How she looked when human; the rosy tint that he loved in her cheeks, a lot of times he played one scene in his head, Mom running at him, worry embedded deeply into her face

"Move Edward move"

"We're alive I'm not dead!!"

"I can let you go now"

And from that day on my father vowed to keep her safe.

I gently hugged my mom from behind, I know she just missed Dad and that's why she's nit picking about my choice of female

Mom looked at me through the reflection of the window; eyes black as Sams fur

"You'll always be my nudger EJ, to think of some little female trying to take that angers me"

I get it Mom.

"Mom you're my number one you know that"

"I know lion I know"

She seemed to relax,

"You know Dad won't be happy you haven't hunted since he left"

"I know Son, I'll ask him to go with me once he arrives"

My Father was Old school, literally; but Mom said he used to be worse, I like dad, he's smart and understanding but at the end of the day Mom has the final say. My parents don't fight; only once, when Aunt Alice and Dad had cut my hair without asking Mom, she went crazy. Growling and hissing anyone who came to close even Dad.

After a couple of days of ignoring everybody she decided to give in.

But that was years ago, besides that they've never fought. Or cut my hair without permission.

Bella POV

I could hear footsteps on the other side of the riverbank; over the years I have learnt the difference between each family members steps.

Alice was like water; flowed with the direction she wanted

Emmett sound like a 2 Ton Toddler

Esme was gentle like cat

Jasper moved like a panther; strong and elegant

Carlisle was like Jasper but more at ease

Rose was easy; her walk spilled with determination.

And as for Edward he was like a cheetah; long strides almost never touching the ground.

"Mom dads not to far now so ease up on the counter!"

I released the marble letting it crumble, I was out the door in a heartbeat.

I scanned the river bank and couldn't see my husband.

He was only gone for 9 days but that was too long. After leaping over the bank I went through to the clearing; Edwards scent had led off the trails.

"Edward I'm too old for this I'm going home."

He knew I didn't like playing these games, and yet he liked to push his luck. As I turned for the cottage; hands were at my neck followed by purrs.

"Hello Mrs Cullen" How I missed that voice

I wrapped my arms around his neck dragging my fingers through the back of his hair

"Hello I've missed you"

I turned to see his eyes were black as well.

"Maybe we should hunt first? Seeing as we both aren't very good at being away from each other" he answered sheepishly

"Good idea"

Once our stomachs sloshed we lay in the meadow; rainbows danced off our naked skin,

Our sexual libido hadn't slowed down much, now that EJ was older he understood his parents needed a sex life.

"Maybe its best I tag along next time; I don't think I could be away from you that long again" It was the first time I had spoken since we arrived at the meadow.

Edwards hands roamed my naked body, lightly tracing my spin leaving a warm trail wherever his fingers touched

"You're right love, you and EJ will come I can't be away from either of you too long"

I pulled my loving husband closer to my face starting into his golden orbs

Shield down

I flashed multiple memories through my brain, EJ first smile, Edward in the classroom, our wedding, our wedding night, my first night as a newborn

Shield up

Hunger and lust were very similar I figured out in this live. But since I had just fed that left one thing;

Edward was made for me; every where I kissed everywhere I touched molded my lips perfectly;

The arch of his neck was his weak spot; I bit and licked, letting the vemon washed through, since vemon scars I had to make it clear years ago this vampire was taken.

Edwards moans matched mine. He hands ran down my spine and stopped at my bottom, lifting me to cradle him, his hands pushed into my hips creating momentum. No amount of sex would be enough with him; never.


	5. A Walk with Alice

Edward POV

 _As my son would say "Dad there is only one thing that scared me in this world, Mom."_

 _Edward Jacob wasn't exactly afraid of his mother; No he was afraid of the thought of losing her. As was I; I had seen in his thoughts his biggest worry was his Mom ever being unprotected._

 _Bella's thoughts were exactly the same; Edward Jacob had a curious mind, he understood he wasn't exactly human nor vampire._

 _My main concern was making sure he knew he was immensely loved and adored by not only his parents but to anyone close to him, unlike us; our prey had gravitated toward us simply out of curiosity. But they were pulled to Edward Jacob. Like he was there center of the universe._

 _Weird to think almost 85 years ago this young and May I say incredibly handsome man could ever be hated; I hadn't taken much liking to Bella's little "nudger" as she had onced named him. Back then my only concern was Bella. My fragile Bella. Who I had underestimated time and time again and every time she had proved me 100% wrong. Nothing I could say or do towards Edward Jacob and Bella would make me forgive myself even if they had._

 _But my son was a completely different story._

 _He had changed my once fragile Bella._

 _No, she was no longer this delicate flower._

 _She was fierce; determined. This once rosy tinted child was now facing a clan to protect her young; Edward Jacob sitting with his back against the tree waiting for his mothers command; Bella crouched in front of our son, eyes pierced with anger. Anyone who moved an inch closer than she liked was welcomed with a snarl; Incredibly sexy to see how far she had come. Esme was the only one Bella_

 _had trusted at that point; I know I should've been offended considering I was her husband but it didn't bother me._

 _"You gotta admit Edward, she ain't a fragile little girl anymore" Emmett was right. That was my loving wife. And it turned me on seeing her so.. vampire_

 _And now here we are; naked in the sun laying in the meadow we had shared for almost 90 years together._

 _Of course we would leave soon, Edward Jacob had caught quite a few of the girls attention and his all loving mother didn't like it at all. Maybe one day he'll find his own Bella. Hopefully not human as I wouldn't want my Son mimicking his stupid Fathers mistakes; though I don't regret Bella or Edward Jacob I wouldn't want him too go through that pain_

 _Mind you, Bella wouldn't be as loving as Esme that's for sure._

EJ POV

Mom and Dad slipped through the door like a bunch of teenagers with a secret; giggling and whispering.

I jogged down the stairs to say hey to dad; even though I'd never admit it I loved seeing them like this; arms protectively wrapped around each other, smiles on there faces and bright golden eyes; besides my family my parents were truly a perfect couple; they were made for each other.

"Hey Dad, glad you're back maybe Mom will ease up now" I teased, Dad knew what Mom was like though he never really saw it as he said I was probably stretching the truth abit, I showed him everything Mom had done whilst he was gone; not exactly telling on someone just enlightening.

It honestly didn't bother me how my Mom acted; she was my world, and every female who had caught my interest didn't keep it for long; I knew it was wrong but if I'm going to bring you to my hair pulling mom and even worse Aunts then you have too be worth it .. right?

Dad had pulled me into a hug

"It's good to see you Son, I'm glad to be home"

"Yeah Dad honestly feels better you're home we were worried weren't we Mom?"

"Oh you two, I was on this earth almost 110 years before you came along I'll be alright" Dad had lightened up a lot; Mom on the other hand

"Well that was long ago, you now have a wife and son to care for, instead of entertaining boring females" Mom teased as she walked towards the front

Dad and I exchanged a glance at the same time both internally thought

" _Women"_

"Well if you boys are done playing mind games I'm off to see Alice, I miss her; would you like to come?" Mom looked at me, lately I hadn't been going to the house. I don't know if it was because uncle Emmett pestered me about girls or aunt Rose upsetting mom about my hair cut but since Aunt Alice was there I agreed to go along.

Bella POV

Alice was a vibrant joy to be around, and I had missed her so much I didn't mind her belittling my fashion sense;

"Oh Bella you would thinking after all these years your sense of fashion would've at least been stylish by now!" Alice hated my "comfort" clothes; jeans and a long sleeve. But she didn't hesitate to pull me into a hug

"I've missed you Alice, honestly it's been so dull without you"

"I've missed you Bella,you have no idea"

Alice was my go to girl; lately life had drained me emotionally and whispers throughout the town was EJ was the new bachelor; like his father was all those years ago. We had sat down as a family to explain to EJ that it wasn't a bad thing that females and even some males had liked him it just meant they wanted to know more about his life; EJ had understood we'd leave Forks once again though it hurt every time; I'd leave my cottage and home, EJ would leave his best friend Leah and one of his namesakes but they understood it was too keep us all safe.

Small talk had started throughout the family; Alice had waved to me from the other side of the room so I went to see what was going on;

Worry filled her golden orbs

"What's the matter Alice?"

"Bella walk with me?"

I turned to Edward to let him know Alice wanted girl talk. He simply nodded and carried on with his previous conversation.

Huh. Weird.

Once out of ear range Alice started talking

"So you know I can't see EJs future right?"

Okay this was weird. We never talked about it because she was right. She couldn't so there wasn't much conversation since his birth about the fact she couldn't. It wasn't her fault.

"Yes Alice I do know that, you've been telling me since I was carrying him"

"Well don't freak out, but I saw a vision"

No.

No that can't be.

"WHAT ALICE!?"

"Okay, did I just say not to freak out!?"

"Tell me what'd you see?"

Alice face had screwed up; she really was concentrating

"Well its a girl, well another half breed, I can't exactly see what will happen but she keeps popping up"

Oh great.

Edward POV

 _Bella had been so concerned about a female half breed her shield literally crumbled; and I felt and heard everything_

 _"A half breed.. FEMALE,"_

 _"No not with my baby"_

 _"What if they like each other? Oh gosh my lion is growing too fast"_

 _Memories of Edward Jacob flashed through her mind,_

 _Alice setting up photo shoots_

 _Memories seen from weak Human eyes_

 _Edward Jacob meeting Charlie_

 _Catching snowflakes_

 _Wrestling Jacob_

 _Poor Bella, she really wanted her child for herself; mind you what she done to bring him into this world I'm not surprised._


End file.
